Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for creating folder shortcuts. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program which creates folder shortcuts of a plurality of folders, and stores the created folder shortcuts in a selected folder.
Description of the Related Art
In case of looking for a target folder on a document management system, a general method is to track down a hierarchy, selecting a folder on a tree or a folder on a pane in a folder. In addition, there is also a method which creates a folder shortcut of the target folder and moves to the target folder by selecting the created folder shortcut so as to omit the procedure of the aforementioned method. However, for a user working across a plurality of related folders, it is troublesome to create folder shortcuts for a plurality of folders and move them under the necessary folder.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-322441 discloses a technique of sharing information between users. In the system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-322441, in a case where a user moves to a folder of another user and browses it in order to share information of the other user, the user stores a pointer of a folder of the other user in a folder of the user, and stores a pointer of the folder of the user in the folder of the other user. Accordingly, a two-way link is established between the folder of the user and the folder of the other user, and thus information is shared between the users.
However, prior art such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-322441 may not establish a link without move to the target folder. In addition, since the link which can be established is a two-way link, there is a problem that only two folders can have shortcuts created thereto by a single flow.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus, a method, and a program which create folder shortcuts for a plurality of (two or more) folders in a single flow without move to a target folder, and store the created folder shortcuts in a selected folder.